Today
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon se siente desanimado cuando descubre que el hermano a quien quiere demasiado se encuentra saliendo con alguien. El mismo fatídico día conoce accidentalmente a un particular joven en quien despierta un inmensurable interés y lo decide como su próximo novio, para gran agobio del gemelo. / Yaoi. Kanon & Milo. Completo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Pareja:** Milo & Kanon

**Pareja secundaria:** Aioros x Saga.

**Advertencias**: universo alterno, lemon, ooc?, sentimientos incestuosos.

**Notas:** este fic fue escrito en el 2007, apenas le agregué un capítulo extra como regalo a una amiga y decidí subirlo acá ya que no lo tenía publicado en este sitio.

* * *

**[Today - 1]**

—Kanon, te presento a Aioros.— Y el tiempo detuvo su acelerado correr por un eterno instante.

Toda la sala, desde los diseños imitadores de arcoíris en las líneas de las cortinas, hasta la rojiza mancha de salsa dejada hace unas semanas sobre la alfombra mientras los gemelos compartían una tarde de pizza y películas, perdieron su colorido, poco a poco, en un surrealista efecto, derritiéndose desde las paredes hasta revelar por completo una capa de tonos grises que dejó a su mundo sin un sentido.

Kanon, aturdido por la realidad que se le presentaba, cien por ciento inimaginable, se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. La feliz pareja que lo acompañaba hizo lo mismo en un mueble contiguo que hacía juego al que él ocupaba.

Iniciaron el 'romántico' relato…

-.-.-.-.-

_—Aioria, ¿seguro que no están ahí? ¡Fíjate en la mesa de la cocina!— ordenó el joven abogado a su hermano menor mediante el teléfono móvil. Se encontraba bajando a prisas las escaleras del tren subterráneo, y recién había recordado los papeles que olvidó guardar en su portafolio._

_Tomaría el metro regreso a casa e iría por ellos._

_—¡Ya! ¡Aquí están!...¿Aioros? ¿hermano?— llamó impaciente el menor al otro lado de la línea, esperando una contestación que no llegó._

_El sujeto de castaños cabellos cuya atención reclamaba, dirigía toda ésta a una angelical visión que repentinamente cruzó frente a él. Inmóvil a medias escaleras, contempló anonadado cómo una cabellera larguísima, del más intenso azul, era sacudida por la mano de su dueño, fastidiado de las constantes invasiones por aquellas sedosas hebras a su rostro de ensueño._

_Aioros sintió a sus glándulas salivales comenzar a activarse cuando aquel joven, que vestía todo de blanco, giró la cara y formó en sus sonrosados labios un puchero, al mismo tiempo que extraía una liga de uno de los bolsillos de la bata de mangas cortas que portaba, para atar su cabello. Con la coleta formada y sintiéndose más cómodo, finalmente sonrió._

_El embelesado testigo imitó aquel gesto, curvando sus propios labios de manera idiotizada. Todavía con el teléfono en mano (aunque su hermano, cansado de esperar, ya había cortado la llamada) dio un paso al frente._

_Un paso mal calculado que le llevó escalones abajo hasta terminar estampado de bruces contra el suelo, con una nariz rota y sangrante._

_—¡Señor!, ¿se encuentra bien?—El joven estudiante de medicina, que tan alelado le había dejado momentos atrás, se dio cuenta (como todo mundo a su alrededor) de su ridículo aterrizaje. Y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido durante su trabajo de paramédico, se apresuró a atender al despistado trigueño._

_Aioros se sentó y parpadeó varias veces hasta desaturdirse. El muchacho, que simulaba ser unos pocos años menor que él, se había agachado a su lado y le sonreía amablemente al verlo en sus cinco sentidos. Poco después tomó sus manos para retirarlas de la nariz que se había cubierto por instinto._

_El de cabellos azules se giró en busca de algo en su mochila, y Aioros ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para apreciar el trasero del atractivo desconocido. Sonrió satisfecho, desapareciendo esa expresión de inmediato cuando aquél volteó, sujetando una gasa para absorber la sangre._

_La ambición en su mirada, sin embargo, no cesó, al menos hasta que obtuvo el delicioso sonroje de aquellas mejillas blancas, cuando resultó imposible para Saga fingir más ignorancia al evidente interés del mayor._

-.-.-.-.-

No mucho después de aquel azaroso encuentro, Saga le había contado a su gemelo sobre ese alguien "especial", a quien se debían los constantes ensimismamientos y las perdurables sonrisas que para el mayor de los gemelos se convirtieron en rutina.

Pero hasta ese día, un mes después, no le había dado detalles.

En específico, el importante pormenor de que aquella persona era de su mismo sexo.

Y es que, entonces, la competitividad de Kanon se disparó incalculablemente.

Antes, al pensar que ninguna oportunidad tenía con el hermano a quien desde hacía mucho tiempo admiraba de manera poco fraternal, simplemente se había resignado a ello. Pero ahora, sabiendo que los gustos de Saga eran tan abiertos, se sentía con una pizca de posibilidad, pequeña, y sumamente cruel. Porque sabía que más que eso no obtendría.

Recurrió a todas sus habilidades histriónicas para soportar esa tarde, repitiéndose todo el tiempo que debía sentirse feliz por Saga, a quien jamás había visto tan contento. Él tendría que seguir adelante, como fuera y por más que doliera enterrar esa ilusión —quizás un tanto enfermiza— que incesantemente venía alimentando desde hacía varios años.

A sus veinticuatro años no había buscado otra cosa, esperando inmaduramente algo que realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser posible.

Tras la visita de Aioros, Kanon finalmente pudo salir de la casa que compartía con su hermano; se dirigió a un parque cercano para dar una caminata, con la intención de despejar el desánimo que lo cubría, determinado a comenzar a hacer cosas para sí mismo. Quizás dejaría el trabajo en el bar y regresaría a la escuela…ya había sido suficiente de vivir bajo el ala de Saga, quien de todas formas comenzaba a alzar vuelo en una dirección lejos de él.

—¡Idiota!— gritó para sí mismo, alzó los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto, a un lado del camino empedrado por el cual transitaba momentos atrás.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y su apaciguamiento no molestaba a las pupilas de Kanon, así que mantuvo los ojos abiertos y estudió las formas de las nubes que viajaban lento a gran altura sobre él, teñidas de ocre.

Pasó tanto rato reposando ahí que llegó a dormitar por varios minutos.

—¡Está muerto!— una voz infantil exclamó, despertándolo. Kanon se apoyó en los codos para ver cómo una niña, tomada de la mano de su madre, lo señalaba sorprendida, aun más al ver al "muerto" moverse. Entre chillidos y risas, la pequeña arrastró a la mujer lejos de ahí.

Kanon miró su reloj. Ese día no trabajaba, pero quizás se daría una vuelta por el bar, aunque fuera para no regresar tan pronto a casa.

Lo pensó dos veces y se arrepintió. Saga se extrañaría de su repentina devoción al trabajo, y lo último que quería de su hermano, ahora, era una excesiva atención con la que se diera cuenta de su angustia. Así que se puso de pie para tomar el camino a casa, pero no dio más de tres pasos cuando, sin desearlo, estaba enfrentando de nuevo el suelo.

—¡Oye!— Giró boca arriba y se sentó taladrando con la mirada al joven. Éste, tras haber caído como él, apenas se ponía de pie levantando consigo la bicicleta con la que había atropellado al mayor.

—¡Lo lamento! ¿Estás bien?— Soltó la bicicleta, dejando que cayera de nuevo al piso, y extendió los brazos hacia el hombre que le reclamaba con toda razón su imprudencia.

—No gracias a ti— espetó Kanon, levantándose de un solo impulso tras rechazar las manos que pretendían ayudarle.

—¡Dije que lo siento! — Milo volvió a recoger su bicicleta; seguro de que ese objeto sin vida le agradecería su amabilidad más que aquel sujeto…

—Te escuché, ¡ten más cuidado!— Continuó quejándose el mayor, mientras sacudía sus pantalones.

—¡Pero qué amargado! — Milo hizo un mohín de fastidio, dirigiendo su enfadada mirada al joven de ojos esmeraldas, mientras enderezaba el manubrio de su bicicleta.

—¿¡Qué!?— Kanon le miró escandalizado; después de atropellarlo, ¿se daba el lujo de molestarse por su reacción? Quizás él había exagerado, pero ese día había sido tan frustrante que no iba a tomarse el detalle de medir su histeria.

El joven con quien cruzaba miradas de repente suavizó la agudeza de sus pupilas. De pronto parecía que, en vez de querer abofetearlo por su dramatismo, quería absorberlo, y dilataba aquellos oscuros círculos para lograrlo. Kanon comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. Y es que el muchacho no disimulaba el interés que el "amargado" aquél, de un parpadeo a otro, le había despertado.

Era cosa de observarlo en detalle, y entonces cualquier desagrado inicial se esfumaba de la mente del menor como si fuera alejado por el viento que arreció de imprevisto y agredió a la cabellera índigo. La melena revoloteó fastidiando aún más al hombre que hacía gala de una torpeza adorable al manotear en contra de los hilos azules que chocaban sobre su cabello.

Gracias a la gorra que traía, el menor no se vio en problemas similares. Sus rizos fueron agitados pero de manera controlada. Sonrió divertido ante cada gesto que el otro hizo demostrando su impotencia, y una vez que la repentina brisa cesó, extendió la mano derecha hacia el gemelo.

—Me llamo Milo.— Su sonrisa se incrementó, para ofuscación del mayor, quien miró esa mano sin decidirse a tomarla. Por educación lo hizo, pero apenas se sacudieron juntas un par de veces y la dejó ir.

—Kanon…— murmuró su nombre, sintiéndose segundo a segundo más extrañado por la curiosa mirada con que Milo le examinaba de pies a cabeza, sin el más mínimo disimulo.

—_Mucho _gusto.— El énfasis puesto en la parte cuantitativa de la oración no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Kanon, quien de inmediato frunció el ceño e hizo intento de retomar sus planes de volver a casa.

—Sí, bueno...me tengo que ir.— Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Milo, al ver que se marchaba, apresuró el paso y le dio alcance.

—¿Vives cerca?— preguntó, volteando hacia Kanon, quien mantenía su perfil perfectamente alineado hacia delante.

—Mm... más o menos—contestó sin dar detalle, aumentando la velocidad de su andar.

—¡Te acompaño!— Milo se detuvo. Kanon, a unos pasos adelante, lo hizo también. Giró en sus talones y observó al chico, tratando de discernir —basado en su alegre sonrisa y chispeante mirada— qué era lo que pretendía.

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario. No pienso perderme, gracias.— Dio vuelta de nuevo, avanzó un paso, cuando escuchó un breve trote detrás. Al mirar hacia su izquierda, Milo ya estaba a su lado.

—De acuerdo… te acompañaré.— Kanon parpadeó. Milo ignoró su perplejidad y continuó sonriendo. El más alto, tras sacudir de un lado a otro su cabeza, retomó su caminar, inseguro a cada paso. Así, separados por la bicicleta que Milo empujaba del manubrio, comenzaron su sincronizado andar.

Al salir del parque Kanon se sintió más relajado tras haberse convencido de que ningún daño resultaría de dejar al nada mal parecido chico caminar a su lado. Mientras volteaba para cruzar la calle, asegurándose de no ser atropellado de nuevo y por un vehículo que pudiera causarle más daño, Kanon realizó una pregunta que llevaba despertando su curiosidad durante los últimos minutos.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.— "Un niño…" pensó Kanon, con cierta decepción. Milo continuó —: ¿Y tú?

—Veinticuatro…— Y estaba seguro de que esa respuesta acabaría con el entusiasmo del menor, pero para su sorpresa, no parecía influenciar ni un poquito en el acoso iniciado por aquél.

—No los aparentas.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí. De nada.

Durante la siguiente cuadra caminaron en silencio; lo único audible era algún débil rechinar de las ruedas de la bicicleta de vez en cuando.

—¿Vives solo?— preguntó Milo, intercambiando miradas de soslayo con Kanon al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

—Con mi hermano…— Un inevitable suspiro de melancolía siguió a su respuesta. Milo no lo interpretó de ninguna manera en especial, sólo como un maravilloso detalle más que aumentaba lo encantador de su próximo novio.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y estudias o trabajas?

—Trabajo, en un bar…del centro.— _"Aunque no por mucho tiempo más,"_ complementó para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo se llama?— Milo no dio cese a su interrogatorio, ansioso de seguir escuchando la voz del mayor, y de paso averiguar todo lo posible sobre él. No era para menos; a cada segundo le impresionaba más. Kanon no hacía nada en especial, no decía más que lo que el menor escuetamente lograba sacarle, pero una mirada y Milo quedaba totalmente alelado. Otra más y casi tropieza…

Le gustaba demasiado como para considerarlo una atracción trivial que sería capaz de dejar pasar.

—No lo conocerías— el mayor despidió su curiosidad. Milo era un completo extraño que hasta ahora no demostraba suficiente cordura como para considerarlo una persona confiable. Paranoico, Kanon se negó a responderle una sola pregunta más.

—Te apuesto a que sí.— Milo podía jactarse de conocer absolutamente todos los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. De hecho, con toda certeza se encontraría divirtiéndose en uno de ellos justo en tales momentos si su padre no lo hubiera castigado durante un mes por chocar el auto; motivo por el cual se comportaba tan descuidado en una bicicleta que no tocaba desde que tenía catorce años.

—No importa, no te diré.— Kanon no cedió en su determinación, e incrementó la distancia que sus zancadas abarcaban, deseoso de llegar a la última casa de esa calle.

—¿Por qué?— Milo continuó insistiendo. Kanon frunció el ceño y permaneció callado, sin disminuir velocidad. Un poco más y estaría corriendo…

El ojiverde frenó súbitamente y dio un respingo, al mismo tiempo que soltó un pequeño gruñidito cuando Milo, en la prisa por alcanzarle, le llegó al talón con la rueda de la bici. El menor comenzó a balbucear una disculpa cuando Kanon le calló con el sonido de su voz.

Contestó finalmente a su última pregunta:

—Eres demasiado extraño.— Por decirlo de la manera más amable.

—No precisamente…prefiero pensar que "único".—Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, Kanon giró sus ojos hacia arriba, dejándolos en blanco por un segundo antes de parpadear demorado, cansadamente. No había sido el mejor día de su vida.

—Como quieras— exhaló aire con un endeble soplo y dio la espalda a Milo para subir el primer escalón hacia la puerta de su casa—. Aquí es, adiós.

—¡Espera!— Ante el desesperado llamado de Milo, Kanon congeló su avance, y renuentemente retiró la mano de la perilla que ya había alcanzado para abrir la puerta.

—¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? Yo invito.

¿Hablaba en serio? Kanon sabía que sí. Podía determinarlo a partir del esperanzado y casi conmovedor brillo en su mirada azulina.

—Ni siquiera te conozco.— Se encogió de hombros, mirándole suplicante por que no continuara insistiendo. No quería tener que ser completamente franco y duro al rechazarlo.

—Claro que sí, soy Milo.— Su expresión triunfante desanimó a Kanon de cualquier comentario rudo que estuviera fabricando en su mente para despedir de una vez por todas y de manera definitiva al muchacho. Así que todo lo que se ocurrió fue mascullar una mentira.

—Uhm…creo que estaré ocupado…—Milo inclinó el rostro, frunció levemente el ceño mientras meditaba una solución. Fresco como lechuga, elevó su mirada y sonrió, todavía una vez más, a su hermoso futuro novio.

—Qué pena… Bueno, al menos sé dónde vives, ¡nos veremos luego! ¡Que pases buenas noches, Kanon!

—…

El gemelo permaneció ahí inmóvil, observando a aquel "niño" trepar a su bicicleta y marcharse, hasta que la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y la conocida y apreciada voz de su gemelo le llamó desde el marco de la entrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?— Saga rió débilmente, perplejo y divertido ante la estatua que su hermano simulaba ser.

—Entra, ya es tarde...— sugirió para enseguida volver adentro. Kanon se tomó unos momentos antes de obedecer a Saga. No despegó los ojos de la esquina hasta que Milo desapareció tras ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Capítulo 2

**[Today -2]**

Saga salió de la casa acomodándose la mochila para ir a la universidad, pero, apenas al cruzar la puerta, un pequeño obstáculo localizado en el piso le detuvo.

Enarcó una ceja y se agachó a recoger el paquete de forma rectangular en cuya etiqueta se leía el nombre de su hermano. El remitente sólo decía: "El chico lindo de ayer."

Controlando sus risas lo mejor que pudo, Saga regresó a la casa y le dio el paquete a Kanon, quien se encontraba preparándose el desayuno en la cocina y luciendo más dormido que despierto. Sin embargo, se despabiló por completo cuando tuvo ese inesperado regalo entre sus manos y con algo de temor comenzó a desenvolverlo.

—¿Chocolates?

—Y son caros— Saga observó. Kanon lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Saga se alejó de ahí entre risitas y dejó la casa.

Kanon tomó un chocolate y guardó el resto en el refrigerador. Bostezó sin darle mayor importancia al detalle y supuso que el chico lo dejaría en paz si simplemente lo ignoraba.

Se comprobó muy equivocado. Toda esa semana Milo le dejó diversos regalos a Kanon en la puerta de su casa, temprano en la mañana cuando tomaba el camino largo hacia la escuela sólo para pasar por ahí. Saga siempre se burlaba de Kanon por las reacciones aterrorizadas que éste presentaba día a día, y Kanon no estaba seguro de qué hacer con todo lo que Milo le llevaba. Quizás debería decirle a Saga que dejara las cosas donde las encontraba, pues recibirlas parecía estar alentando al menor enormemente.

Las semanas siguieron pasando. Milo no se animaba a buscar a Kanon de manera más directa porque debía terminar ese semestre con excelentes notas si deseaba que su padre le devolviera el auto y lo dejara de atosigar. Después de todo, necesitaría un transporte para pasear a su próximo novio, además de permisos para salir y dinero para hacerlo, pues sin estar recibiendo mesada gracias a su castigo, se hallaba a punto de quedar en la quiebra debido a todo lo que gastaba en los presentes para Kanon. Sus ahorros pronto no le alcanzarían para más.

Al final del mes, la cama de Kanon lucía atascada de peluches de todos colores, tamaños y formas. Numerosos globos —algunos casi desinflados— con mensajes cursis escritos en ellos flotaban contra su techo, su cuarto apestaba a flores podridas, y estaba seguro de haber aumentado al menos un par de kilos con todos los dulces que su insistente pretendiente le había mandado.

Milo pasó los exámenes con calificaciones sobresalientes que impresionaron a su padre. Y el chico pudo respirar relajado y feliz.

El viernes de esa semana no fue un regalo lo que Saga encontró a la puerta de su casa, sino una simple nota.

—"Te recojo hoy a las 8:00." — Saga leyó para Kanon, consiguiendo que se atascara con el último de sus bombones.

Tras toser un par de veces, Kanon arrebató la nota a Saga, la leyó para comprobar que su hermano no le estaba tomando el pelo, y enseguida le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

—¿¡Qué hago!?

—Sal con él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¡Pero es sólo un niño!

—Precisamente. ¿A qué tienes que temerle?

—Es que...

—¡Anda! Será bueno que te distraigas un poco. Últimamente si no estás encerrado en tu habitación te la pasas en el bar. Ya es hora de que varíes un poco tu rutina, ¿no crees?

Kanon no podía negar que Saga tenía razón. Obviamente éste no se sabía culpable del depresivo comportamiento que había caracterizado a Kanon desde que el mayor salía con Aioros, pero sí que lo había notado, y eso era suficiente para que de ahora en adelante Kanon se prometiera ser más discreto al batallar con su decepción.

Con un suspiro resignado le comunicó a Saga que seguiría su sugerencia.

-.-.-.-.

El timbre sonó cinco minutos antes de las ocho.

—Hola— Kanon saludó sin esforzarse ni un poco en disimular la afligida expresión de su rostro. Milo pareció no percatarse, o decidió ignorar el desanimado estado del mayor.

—¡Hola, Kanon! Me hubiera gustado verte antes... ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien. Y...eh... debo agradecerte por los regalos.

—No fue nada, me alegra que te gustaran.

Él no había dicho eso. Una sutil arruga apareció en la frente de Kanon. Parecía que éste pensaba decir algo más pero Milo se apresuró a acercarse para enganchar su brazo con el de Kanon y lo jaló hacia su recién reparado automóvil.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Al cine.— Milo lo seguía manteniendo como un pendiente desde la primera vez que invitó a Kanon y se vio rechazado.

Esta vez Kanon estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Sería una cita en la que no tendría que hablar demasiado.

Pero no planeó que Milo lo que menos pretendía con esa salida era hablar.

Lo descubrió una vez que se hallaba atrapado en la oscuridad de la sala de cine.

Los cortos de inicio habían comenzado así como el silencio entre ellos, finalmente, tras triviales diálogos que intercambiaron durante el trayecto. Aun así Kanon no logró sentirse cómodo. Sentado a su derecha, Milo constantemente volteaba a mirarlo, sin discreción y de manera embobada, casi siempre acompañando la emoción de sus pupilas con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

Kanon trataba de no hacerle caso y concentrarse en la película, mas Milo no se lo iba a permitir.

Ya había esperado demasiado y no pensaba perder más tiempo.

—Me gustas mucho.— Kanon dio un respingo y giró hacia Milo para causarle una sonrisa francamente divertida con la mezcla de temor e incredulidad que su rostro comunicaba.

Milo levantó una mano y deslizó con ligereza sus dedos sobre un lado del rostro de Kanon, quien parpadeó y después dejó sus ojos abiertos en exceso. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño. Abrió lentamente la boca mientras fabricaba en su cabeza una contestación, o más probablemente un regaño, ante la extrema sinceridad del chico que descolocaba sus parámetros sin misericordia.

Sin embargo, las palabras que tenía planeadas escaparon de su mente cuando notó el rostro de Milo aproximándose veloz y determinadamente hacia él. Tuvo que improvisar.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces!?— Kanon estiró el cuello y extendió la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, lo suficiente para imposibilitar el contacto que el menor obviamente buscaba.

—Quería besarte— Milo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de Kanon, donde enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos azules para intentar relajarlo.

Kanon se mantuvo aparentemente impasible a las discretas pero incitadoras caricias, aunque el sutil sonroje de sus mejillas no lo pudo controlar. Al menos la falta de iluminación lo disfrazaba.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?— Milo lució preocupado en serio durante un segundo. Al siguiente había avanzado un par de centímetros más y esbozaba una media sonrisa traviesa a precaria distancia de los labios de Kanon.

—P-porque... no...¡No te lo autorizo!

—Pero en ningún momento te pedí permiso.— Después del breve debate, Kanon se supo perdedor cuando quiso reclamar de nuevo y al tratar de movilizar sus labios los halló imposibilitados de tal cosa gracias al tope suave y cálido que se presionaba sobre ellos.

Kanon no respiró, no parpadeó, ni se movió en absoluto durante la siguiente media decena de segundos.

Milo no se inquietó por la estupefacción del otro, y le dio vida a ese beso, ladeando su rostro con movimientos delicados y saboreando así los pasmados pero dulces labios de Kanon, exhortándolos con débiles y esporádicas succiones para que presentaran actividad.

Kanon observó fijamente, durante todo ese corto tiempo, las gruesas pestañas que se aglomeraban en la unión de los párpados de Milo.

Se preguntó qué estaría pasando en aquellos ocultos ojos, y por qué siempre que los tenía en frente se sentía desarmado, intimidado, y tonto. Increíblemente tonto.

Milo no era más que un chiquillo después de todo. Un chiquillo impulsivo, caprichudo, atosigante. Con lindas facciones y labios de agradable sabor.

El gemelo se dio cuenta, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, de que estaba respondiendo a ese beso; sus labios se movían bajo los comandos de Milo y se separaban para que la lengua de aquél explorara su boca con libertad y energía.

Kanon cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir corrientes eléctricas fluyendo a ras de su piel. Y momentos después se escuchó a sí mismo gimiendo bajito mientras se inclinaba inconscientemente sobre Milo para profundizar y demorar la interacción entre sus labios.

Un "¡Shh!" y una patada fuerte contra el respaldo del asiento que Kanon ocupaba le sobresaltó, haciendo que enseguida se alejara de Milo y se sentara propiamente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y, con un mohín enfurruñado que no desaparecería durante la hora y media siguiente, atendió a la película.

Por otra parte, para Milo no existió ni la más mínima mortificación. Se sentía flotar. Se sabía victorioso. ¡Y que delicioso triunfo era el suyo! Había logrado besar a su gruñón acompañante. Y no era por simple vanidad, pero se regodeaba en que aquél evidentemente lo había disfrutado tanto como él mismo.

Los labios de Milo no borraron su sonrisa satisfecha durante toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que despedirse de Kanon al dejarlo en su casa.

—La pasé muy bien.— La respuesta de Kanon fue una efímera y vacilante sonrisa. Milo continuó—. Me gustaría verte mañana.

—Tengo que trabajar.— Al menos esta vez no mentía.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—No sé...— Kanon agachó la cabeza. Milo se desconcertó al apreciarlo de repente un tanto triste.

—No te preocupes, planearemos algo después.— Kanon asintió distraídamente y salió del auto para llegar con apresurados pasos a la puerta de su casa.

Una vez adentro no tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrar una vista nada nueva pero siempre descorazonadora. Aioros y Saga dormían acurrucados en el sofá de la sala, probablemente víctimas de un aburrido programa de televisión. El aparato seguía encendido y Kanon se acercó a solucionar el problema. Enseguida se dirigió a su recámara y se encerró allí.

Subió a su cama. Botó el escalofriante conejo rosado al suelo, empujó el oso gigante a un lado para hacerse espacio, y dejó su cabeza reposando encima del cocodrilo sonriente. El resto de peluchines pudo descansar alrededor de su figura. Y uno pequeño, que tenía forma de pollito, fue apresado por su mano derecha y acercado a su rostro para ser examinado.

Sonrió.

La cita con Milo no había sido del todo terrible, incluso con todos los momentos incómodos y ese supuestamente indeseado beso que no había sido tanto así. El joven definitivamente no era el culpable de su abatimiento.

Y para Kanon era sumamente difícil admitirse todo aquello porque no estaba seguro de querer olvidar a Saga para darse oportunidad con un chico tan peculiar como el aludido de ojos turquesas. Y porque no conocía mucho más. Realmente sus experiencias románticas eran más bien nulas, pues durante mucho tiempo se había ilusionado con su gemelo ignorando todo lo demás.

Pero eso era en definitivo pasado. Saga ya tenía a una persona que lo hacía feliz.

Y lo que en un principio habían sido celos, se convertía velozmente en envidia.

-.-.-.-.-

La música sonaba estridente a su alrededor. Todo mundo bailaba, tomaba y se divertía. A excepción de Kanon, que decidió por esa noche no integrarse a ninguna de aquellas tres actividades, o cualquier otra que no fuera estrictamente trabajar, tal como nadie lo hacía pues hasta los meseros se detenían a platicar con cualquier chica bonita antes de repartir los tragos.

Kanon normalmente hacía mucho de eso. Desde su lugar tras la barra se la pasaba eternamente coqueteando con cualquiera que se viera dispuesto a regresar sus flirteos que nunca pasaban a más. Lo consideraba parte del trabajo; la atención al cliente es lo primero. Pero esa noche sencillamente no tenía ganas de fingir un humor que no fuera sombrío, así que se limitaba a servir y cobrar automáticamente.

—¡Dame lo más fuerte que tengas!— Kanon alzó rápidamente su mirada ante la familiaridad de aquella voz.

Un conocido chico de piel tostada y cabellera ensortijada se encontraba recargando la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la barra, en un intento de acercarse lo más posible al mayor. Kanon estaba seguro de que con el más pequeño impulso rodaría de bruces hacia el otro lado.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—¡Vine a verte!— Kanon rodó los ojos hacia arriba y bufó exasperado ante lo redundante de la respuesta de Milo, y lo innecesaria que había sido su propia pregunta.

—¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Eres un niño!— Milo no tuvo tiempo de recordarle que ya era mayor de edad, pues Kanon de inmediato dejó su puesto encargado al primer empleado que pasó por ahí. Tomó a Milo de un brazo y lo guió hacia un pasillo considerablemente despoblado que guiaba a la salida trasera del establecimiento.

Milo avanzaba extrañamente contento siguiendo la guía del mayor.

—¿Cómo averiguaste que trabajo aquí?

—Llamé a tu casa y le pregunté a tu hermano.

—¿¡Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono!?

—Lo busqué en el directorio.

—Pues tienes que irte. No debe- Milo no le consintió decir nada más. Lo empujó contra la pared y capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso al que Kanon respondió con torpeza, inicialmente aturdido por el repentino giro de las circunstancias.

El mayor colocó las manos en los brazos de Milo y lo empujó con insuficiente fuerza, pues el menor no se retiró. De hecho, incentivado por esa efímera reticencia, tuvo la confianza de presionar su cuerpo contra el hombre más alto, encerrar su cintura con un brazo y subir la otra mano para acariciar su cuello y asegurarse de que mantuviera la cabeza inclinada.

Kanon así lo hizo, incapaz de pensar en algo más por el momento. Milo ya se había demostrado ser el creativo de los dos.

—Quiero que seas mi novio— murmuró Milo durante un insignificante momento en que separaron sus labios. El menor no esperó contestación y los ávidos besos se retomaron enseguida, pero Kanon ya había sido apabullado de manera irreparable, y negaba con movimientos de su cabeza insistentemente, aun cuando los labios de Milo se objetaban a dejarlo ir.

Kanon finalmente usó su altura a su favor y se apartó lo necesario para poder hablar.

—¡No puedes pedirme eso! Eres...eres...

—¿Un niño? — Kanon asintió.

—No dijiste eso cuando te besaba.

—¡¿Cómo iba a decir cualquier cosa si me estabas besando?!— En respuesta Milo rió, sujetó el rostro de Kanon entre ambas manos, se levantó en las puntas de sus pies, y pudo conquistar sus labios una vez más.

No le dejó ir aunque aquél se resistió. Era demasiado increíble sentirlo tan cerca, retorciéndose nervioso y aceptando su beso con fingida renuencia.

Milo deslizó las manos hacia abajo por el pecho de Kanon, sin ninguna prisa y acariciando detenidamente sobre la ropa para sentir sus músculos. Llegó hasta su cintura y le sacó la camisa. Coló las manos bajo la prenda y sonrió contra los labios que besaba cuando al fin pudo tocar su tersa piel.

Kanon cerró los ojos, se tensó de pies a cabeza y apretó el agarre que sus manos tenían sobre los hombros de Milo, y con lo que lograba poco para detenerlo. Sintió que aquél colocaba una rodilla entre las suyas y se pegaba más a él, ocasionando roces entre sus muslos y contactos de sus caderas.

Kanon agradeció con un profundo suspiro el que Milo liberara sus labios, permitiéndole así respirar con menor esfuerzo.

—No me iré hasta que me aceptes— Milo amenazó, murmurando con un aliento ligeramente agitado sobre el oído de Kanon. Un segundo después el gemelo percibió cálidos y húmedos contactos sobre un lado de su cuello que comenzaron a convertir sus entrañas en gelatina. Se vio abrazando la espalda de Milo necesitadamente, acercando sus caderas con las del menor, y gimiendo deseoso, odiando y amando cada sensación.

Las manos que imprevistamente apretaron su trasero le sobresaltaron. Un sonidito sorprendido salió de su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron. Estudió brevemente su alrededor, y se recordó que ese pasillo no era su puesto de trabajo, y entregarse a las caricias de Milo definitivamente no era su labor.

—¡De acuerdo! Acepto, pero...— No tuvo que apartarlo, Milo puso distancia entre ellos por iniciativa propia al verse sorprendido por la esperanzadora respuesta. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosos mientras esperaba que Kanon controlara su respiración y terminara esa frase.

—¡Vete por favor! Debo volver a trabajar...— Milo deseó carcajearse de felicidad. Mentalmente lo hizo, mientras ocupaba sus labios en algo más útil, y le daba a su ahora novio un sentido beso de despedida antes de correr en busca de la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Capítulo 3

**[Today - 3]**

Era domingo, el único día de la semana en que Saga se libraba de sus obligaciones escolares. Había planeado dormir hasta el mediodía para encontrarse descansado más tarde en la cita que tendría con Aioros. Sin embargo, en un evento de lo más inusual, alguien lo había extraído brutalmente de la cama mediante insistentes toques al timbre de su casa.

En medio de un bostezo, abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos días!— el visitante saludó muy animado, y de un parpadeo a otro Saga se encontraba siendo abrazado con peligrosa euforia. Incluso más sorpresivo fue que se viera liberado un instante después y dos ojos turquesas lo taladraran con desconfianza.

—¡Tú no eres Kanon!

—Soy su hermano.

—Ah… hola, soy Milo.— Cambió totalmente su semblante, saludó con una sonrisa cegadora y estrechó manos con Saga, quien al momento de identificar el nombre no pudo evitar curvar ligeramente los labios.

—¿Podrías llamar a Kanon? Dile que su novio está aquí.

—Seguro— Saga masculló aguantando con dificultad la risa y desapareció hacia el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Kanon, llamó su nombre y tocó varias veces lo suficientemente fuerte para que su siempre desvelado gemelo escuchara.

Kanon, aparte de desvelado, se encontraba batallando con los efectos de las bebidas alcohólicas que había ingerido la noche anterior, incentivado por la confusión que Milo le había dejado tras aparecerse en el bar.

Gruñó y colocó un peluche grande sobre su cabeza en un patético intento de hacer caso omiso a Saga, quien continuó insistiendo hasta que Kanon se animó a asomar un ojo y mirar su reloj.

Fue entonces cuando concluyó que debía ser algo realmente importante, pues ni siquiera su hermano se despertaba tan temprano en domingo.

Se levantó de la cama de mala gana y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un niño en la puerta que viene por su novio.

La sonrisa divertida de Saga se incrementó en proporción al engrandecimiento de los ojos de Kanon. Éste guardó silencio por lo que habría sido casi un minuto, sin moverse, sus pupilas fijas en el rostro burlón de Saga y con una expresión estupefacta en su propia cara.

—¿Qué le digo?— preguntó Saga, en un intento de despabilar a Kanon, quien entonces parpadeó, agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y soltó aire derrotado.

—Ya voy…

Ese día fue absorbido desde el momento que puso pie fuera de su cuarto, y a cada minuto que siguió, por el niño de cabellos violáceos. Pero Kanon admitiría —sólo dentro de su cabeza— que pasar el tiempo con Milo le cargó de energía más que agotarlo, y el fastidio que sintió al ser extraído de la cama con tan poca consideración fue barrido lejos por algunas cuantas sonrisas.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?— Kanon preguntó mientras miraba incrédulo a su alrededor. El partido había estado bien, la plaza había estado bien, simplemente caminar por la calle había estado bien, pero esto...

—¿No te gusta? Cuando he traído chicas les encanta. ¡Mira, Ven!— Milo tomó la mano de Kanon y le hizo correr hacia un puesto en particular de los muchos que habían en esa feria. Kanon estudió con disgusto a las figuras de peluche que se encontraban acomodadas en varias repisas, y constituían los posibles premios para quien atinara al blanco con un rifle que parecía de juguete.

Cuando volteó a ver a Milo, éste ya se encontraba apuntando el arma hacia el objetivo. Instantes después, Kanon medio sonrió ante la ridiculez de ver al otro celebrar su genial puntería mientras el dueño del puesto le entregaba remisamente su premio. Premio que obviamente terminó en manos de Kanon, como si necesitara más.

—No soy una chica, ¿sabes? No tienes que darme más de estas... cosas— Kanon comentó mientras paseaban por el lugar. Milo pisoteó sus palabras con una sonrisa que prometía no hacer caso.

—Hay que subir a ése.— El joven señaló a una monstruosa construcción metálica con extensiones giratorias que se movían en formas que desafiaban a las leyes de la física. ¿Qué demonios era eso?, se preguntó el gemelo, ¿el martillo múltiple de la muerte? Kanon pasó saliva.

Y supo que debía entrenarse a decir "no" con mayor determinación, cuando sintió a su cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo; no podía comprobarlo con los ojos cerrados. Se animó a ver hasta que sintió la velocidad e intensidad de los giros disminuyendo y volteó hacia su acompañante para encontrarlo riendo totalmente despreocupado, cabello alborotado cubriendo en parte su rostro y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por la agitación.

_"Mierda"._

—¿Te divertiste?— Milo preguntó al mayor apenas bajaron del juego mecánico. Kanon colocó una mano sobre su frente y mostró un mohín desesperanzado, sintiendo unas desagradables ganas de vomitar.

—Sí.

La respuesta se repetiría cada vez que Milo se lo preguntó, durante las ocasiones siguientes en que salieron juntos.

Sin importar el sitio al que fueran, o lo que hicieran, Kanon no encontraba otra respuesta. Y pronto se le hizo costumbre el sentirse patéticamente desarmado ante Milo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, paulatinamente le dejaron de preocupar las frecuentes visitas de Aioros, ni se pasaba las noches en vela y mortificado cuando el castaño se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Saga.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?— Milo preguntó una noche, en vez de despedirse como siempre y dejar a Kanon en la puerta de su casa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!— Kanon entró y cerró la puerta, pero Milo la detuvo interponiendo un pie y empujando de su lado.

—¿¡Por qué no!?

—¡Porque-tienes-tu-casa!— Kanon replicó entre dientes, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en empujar la puerta para evitar que Milo entrara.

Milo retiró su pie y dejó de insistir. La puerta se cerró al instante con un fuerte golpe. Kanon suspiró en alivio y momentos después se alejó de la puerta, cuando escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Un adormilado Saga preguntó, asomándose desde su habitación.

—Nada— dijo Kanon al pasar frente a él para llegar a su cuarto, entrar en él y arrojarse boca abajo a la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, y cinco minutos después frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no le era posible. Se sentía inusualmente intranquilo. Giró boca arriba y resopló enfadado. Otros cinco minutos después, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

Se levantó enseguida y corrió a la puerta de su habitación, sin decidirse a maldecir o bendecir el hecho de que estuviera situada más alejada de la entrada que la de Saga. Se limitó a mirar atónito cómo su hermano llegaba, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y luciendo más dormido que despierto, a abrir la puerta para dejar a pasar a un radiante Milo que se adentró tras saludar con toda naturalidad.

_"Es un demonio, ¡lo planeó todo!"_ Kanon acusó en su mente.

Milo caminó hacia el boquiabierto gemelo, colocó una mano sobre su pecho, le empujó a entrar, y cerró la puerta de la habitación tan sólo para girar a Kanon y aprisionarlo contra ésta; manos sujetas a sus antebrazos, rodilla curiosa entre sus piernas y labios hiperactivos sobre otros atolondrados y deliciosos.

Kanon colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Milo, intentó apartarlo, movió su lengua e intentó hablar, abrió sus ojos y no intentó nada más, porque Milo se veía hermoso besándolo. No podía apreciar mucho más que los ojos cerrados en concentración, las pestañas largas y gruesas, las cejas ligeramente tensas y la apariencia tersa de sus mejillas, pero fue suficiente para convencerlo de que se estaba resistiendo a algo bueno por motivos que, en algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta exactamente cuándo, habían dejado de existir.

Escuchó una risita oprimida contra su boca un segundo antes de que Milo diera por terminado el beso y se apartara, sólo para mostrarle una sonrisa taimada de labios rojizos y húmedos.

Las manos del joven acariciaron su pecho y abdomen, arrugando su camisa, insistentes, mientras una mirada felina le contemplaba expectante. Kanon no entendía si algo era requerido de su parte.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Cuándo has esperado permiso para hacer algo?

Apenas cerró la boca y una decena de dedos ágiles soltaron los botones de su camisa, dejándola así para pasar a retirar su cinturón y desabrocharle el pantalón. Milo acercó el rostro, ladeándolo contra el cuello de Kanon, y deslizó una mano dentro de su ropa interior. Kanon dio un respingo y plantó las palmas de sus manos contra la puerta que se hallaba a su espalda. Milo sujetó una de esas manos y la colocó sobre su propia cadera, de donde Kanon tiró para acercar el cuerpo del otro más al suyo. Y mientras Milo le acariciaba de manera celestial, él rozaba el pelo de Milo con su rostro, respiraba sobre su oído, o con los labios daba choquecitos torpes contra sus mejillas.

Era sin duda agradable, fue la opinión compartida. Sin embargo, Milo le dio una continuación más interesante al arrodillarse frente al mayor y tirar de sus pantalones un poco más hacia abajo. El aliento cálido de Milo sobre su miembro estremeció a Kanon de inmediato, quien se sintió incluso más aturdido que en el artefacto diabólico de la feria aquella vez.

—¡No... no hagas eso!

—¿No te gusta?— Milo besó y succionó suavemente la punta del pene, luego le miró expectante, sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano. Kanon mantuvo la respiración y tensó su mandíbula. Por el momento, fue incapaz de responder. Milo continuó bajo la mirada turbada del mayor, su lengua jugando y hallando incentivo ante cada espasmo, y cada sonido que unos dientes necios trataban de amortiguar.

Kanon llevó una mano a su frente, retiró el sudor e hizo para atrás algunos mechones de cabello que se habían vuelto molestos al pegarse a su piel. Luego dejó esa mano sobre un hombro de Milo, enterrando los dedos fuertemente, como deseando atravesar su ropa. Milo acogió el miembro de Kanon en su boca y elevó la mirada para no perder detalle mientras aquél perdía el control. Fue inevitable que llevara su mano libre hasta sus propios pantalones para aflojarlos y atender con caricias descuidadas su propia erección.

Kanon extendió el cuello hacia atrás cuando su resistencia decayó en picada. Sus caderas empujaron erráticas, sus uñas desearon hincarse en la madera de la puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó tanto que dolió, y momentos después se sintió convencido de que sus piernas se quebrarían y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Milo aclaró su garganta y limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Ya ves? Te gustó— dijo con absoluta desfachatez. Kanon simplemente inhaló aire con esfuerzo y parpadeó de manera muy lenta.

Milo se agachó para acomodarse entre sus rodillas, deslizó los pantalones del gemelo para retirárselos, y luego se acercó para lamer sus labios mientras acariciaba sus muslos ligeramente temblorosos. Se entretuvo a sí mismo y al otro con besos calmosos y medida cercanía. Quiso esperar a que Kanon se recuperara, de otra forma le chocaría continuar, pero se probó difícil y su impaciencia lo venció algunos minutos después.

—Ahora... esto no te gustará... bueno, al menos no al principio. Después te encantará.— Lo distrajo con su voz, y después con besos ansiosos mientras un par de dedos húmedos reconocían el rededor de su entrada.

_"Por supuesto",_ pensó el mayor al envolver el cuello de Milo con sus brazos, mientras una sonrisa exhausta se mostraba en sus labios.

Así había sido con ellos dos en todos los aspectos.

-.-.-.-.-

Habían despertado aproximadamente veinte minutos atrás. Milo presentía que sus padres lo esperaban en casa, indudablemente enfadados porque no había llegado a dormir y ni siquiera había avisado sobre su paradero, pero optó por quedarse regodeándose de comodidad en la cama de Kanon y someterse a cualquier castigo posible después.

—Entonces, ¿serás mi novio?— Milo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho del mayor, y encima acomodó su rostro ladeado. Kanon lo miró fingiendo aburrimiento.

—Pensé que ya habías decidido por los dos.— Milo se movió para quedar boca arriba junto al otro. Un pollo de peluche pequeño rodó hasta chocar con su hombro y fue ignorado.

—Sí, pero así no tiene gracia. No significaría nada si tú no lo admites.

Kanon resopló.

—¡Ya sé!—Milo se sentó y sonrió triunfante.

—¿Ya sabes qué?—preguntó el mayor con inevitable temor haciendo temblar su voz.

—¡Preséntame con tu hermano!— Kanon clavó los ojos sobre Milo largo y tendido, esperando a escuchar algo que justificara la estupidez de esa sugerencia. Después de demasiados segundos sin que el menor mostrara señal de haberse percatado del enorme fallo de su plan, Kanon espetó:

—Él ya te conoce.

Milo frunció el ceño.

—Oh... pero... _rayos_— Dobló las rodillas y descansó los brazos encima. Fijó la mirada en algún punto inespecífico del espacio mientras pensaba en otra solución. Kanon no quiso arriesgarse a cualquier idea que el otro pudiese maquinar, y se apresuró a decir:

—De acuerdo, ven.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones. Milo, curioso, se vistió a medias también y siguió a Kanon.

Encontraron a Saga en la cocina, sentado a la mesa y comiendo su desayuno a prisas antes de que se le hiciera tarde para ir a la facultad.

—Oye, Saga.— Kanon frenó sus pasos junto al refrigerador y llevó una mano a su cabeza, rascó sus cabellos y torció sus labios, indeciso a continuar. Sintió a Milo llegar por atrás, abrazarse a su cintura y asomarse bajo el brazo que tenía levantado.

—Buenos días, Saga—saludó guiñando un ojo.

—Buenos días.— Saga ocultó su sonrisa tomando otra cucharada de cereal.

—Uhm...Saga.

—¿Sí, Kanon?

—Quería presentarte a Milo.— Éste salió desde detrás de Kanon y se colocó a su lado. Saludó otra vez, agitando una mano en el aire.

—Él es mi... mi... mi...— Vaciló, y su mirada huidiza buscó el suelo.

—Tuyo, ya entiendo.— Kanon elevó el rostro con un movimiento tan súbito como el comentario de Saga y lo miró escandalizado, para enseguida sentir a su rostro acalorarse de golpe. Después, miró de reojo a Milo, notándolo enteramente divertido y satisfecho con la situación.

—Eh... sí... mío.— Se permitió sonreír tontamente y se encogió de hombros. Milo también sonrió, orgulloso, a su lado.

**[FIN (#1)]**


	4. Capítulo 4

Bueno, ¡este el capi para Neko! Ella misma me dio la idea XD Los diálogos ya los tenía desde hace semanas pero tuve que ponerme a releer/editar para reinspirarme TvT

El lemon no quedó muy largo ni detallado, pero creo que se así le va más al estilo del fic ;w;

* * *

**[Today - extra]**

Milo revisó su celular para leer el quinto mensajito que había recibido desde que estaba en casa de los gemelos. Diez minutos, contó Kanon, lanzando una mirada al reloj de la sala. Se encontraba sentado al lado de Milo en el sofá, haciendo zapping con el control del televisor sin prestar atención. Se había malhumorado muy rápido, casi desde que Milo llegó de la escuela.

Ayer había estado muy contento, trague y trague chocolates. Toda la semana había sido eso para él, "pre-Navidad" había dicho Milo, quien lo había estado llenando de regalos como cuando empezaba a cortejarlo. Esta ronda de presentes había sido recibida con mucho mayor gusto y desfachatez. Las cosas entre ellos iban bien y los últimos tres meses habían sido bastante divertidos, incluso tomando en cuenta las discusiones en que caían diariamente, aunque más bien se trataba de Kanon repelando por algo que Milo despedía tranquilamente o enterraba a besos.

Hoy Kanon estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera hallaba manera de expresarlo. Le avergonzaba sentirse así, coléricamente celoso de ver la mochila de Milo rebosante de regalitos y al mismo Milo contestar cada mensaje con una sonrisa distraída, devolviendo los deseos de navidad y año nuevo a sus amigos. Amigas, Milo sólo tenía amigas. El noventa por ciento, ex-novias. El otro diez por ciento aún esperaba que el rumor de que andaba con un chico fuera sólo un chisme.

Kanon resopló y apagó el televisor. Mañana iniciaban las vacaciones, se recordó, y Milo estaría con él casi a cada instante del próximo par de semanas. Torció los labios cuando escuchó el tono de celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

—Ya deja eso, ¿quieres?

—Uh… ah, lo siento—dijo sonriéndole. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo del suéter y se retiró dicha prenda a sabiendas de que pronto sobraría, como todas las demás que vestía.

Subió las rodillas al sofá y gateó acercándose con aires predadores a Kanon, quien volteó alzando la cabeza y se acomodó en el ángulo correcto para recibir el beso de Milo. Una vez que sus labios se encontraron, las manos de Milo se perdieron en la cabellera de Kanon y éste tomó la cintura del menor para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado pensando en los planes que tenía para hoy, y se despegó unos centímetros para poder hablar, aunque esperó jadeando cerca de los labios del otro.

—Milo, quiero hacer algunos cambios…

Le parecía lógico, él era el mayor, después de todo; quería tomar el mando. Y no era que le desagradara cómo se habían dado las cosas hasta el momento, pero se le antojaba tener a Milo, para variar; de un tiempo para acá había admitido que Milo era muy… "_tenible_".

—Pensaba comentarte algo al respecto—confesó Milo, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice—, tus hábitos alimenticios no son los mejores. Has engordado.

Kanon parpadeó. Le tomó casi cinco segundos procesar lo que Milo había dicho. Cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño y lo empujó hasta tirarlo al piso. Milo aulló por el sentón con que aterrizó y se levantó sobándose el trasero.

—¡Tú me has engordado!—Reclamó Kanon, poniéndose de pie. Se alejó hacia la cocina y dio la vuelta, un tanto desorientado por el enojo. Volvió a mirar a Milo—. ¡Y no me refería a eso!—Bufó y pasó la mano por sus cabellos. Se sonrojó y habló con los dientes apretados—. Sexo. Hablo de sexo. Siempre me toca lo mismo.

Milo se enfurruñó en confusión.

—Pensé que te gustaba, por cómo gritas y eso.

Kanon se pasó la mano sobre su rostro incendiado. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de conseguir mascullar algo entendible:

—¡No es el punto! Quiero probar de otra forma… a veces—terminó bajito.

Milo enarcó una ceja. Esto era inesperado. Lo había pensado en ciertas ocasiones pero no estaba cien por ciento convencido del asunto. Con una actitud reflexiva comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Lo pensaré—prometió en un tono alegre. Le dejó varios de los dulces que había recibido.

Y se fue a pensarlo. A su casa.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Saga llegó, se encontró con Kanon dándose topecitos con la frente contra la pared.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Kanon salió de su casa a prisas, reprendiéndose por lo sucedido la tarde anterior. Debía de haber sido más exigente. No se trataba de preguntar, se trataba de lo que le tocaba. Quería experimentarlo, nunca lo había hecho y se desesperaba por saber si le gustaría tanto o más que lo usual.

Esperó en la entrada de la escuela con los brazos cruzados y un mohín cargado de hostilidad. Sus ojos centellearon cuando vio a Milo aproximándose con varias muchachas siguiéndole el paso, algunas de ellas entregándole aún más presentes. Milo se despidió de ellas con abrazos y besos en las mejillas, y para cuando Kanon se dio cuenta ya había llegado con zancadas furiosas y se encontraba justo a un paso de la espalda de Milo.

Las chicas se percataron de su presencia y lo miraron un tanto asustadas por su semblante irascible. Milo volteó, su sonrisa flaqueó al ver a Kanon, pero se ensanchó medio segundo después. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le plantó un beso corto sobre sus labios. Se despegó con una risita, y Kanon se preguntó qué le había encantado tanto al otro como para ignorar por completo los susurros nerviosos de sus compañeras. Él tampoco hizo mucho caso, más concentrado en que el bochorno se le bajara.

Subieron al auto de Milo y se dirigieron a la casa de los gemelos sin hablar mucho, aunque Milo intentó explicar la efusividad que sus compañeras habían estado mostrando durante los últimos días.

—El próximo año empiezo la universidad. Me echarán de menos.

—Falta medio año para eso—rebatió Kanon. Milo se encogió de hombros antes de ladear la cabeza y poner una sonrisa de fotografía.

—¿Puedes culparlas?

Kanon rodó los ojos hacia arriba. No, no podía culparlas. Si algo había notado desde el principio, desde antes de que Milo pasara de desconocido fastidioso a pareja "forzada", era que se trataba de un joven ridículamente atractivo. No fue fácil admitírselo a sí mismo, después de años pensando en nadie más que su hermano.

Un chispazo de pánico le envaró la espalda. Miró de reojo a Milo y se quedó con la cabeza gacha. Incluso se olvidó de mencionar el importante pendiente que había sacado a relucir ayer. El silencio se alargó durante el almuerzo que Saga les había dejado preparado, y cuando se mudaron a la habitación de Kanon y se acomodaron en la cama para ver películas, Kanon finalmente se quebró.

—¿No me vas a preguntar?

Milo, con la boca llena de pasitas achocolatadas, volteó hacia él mirándolo despistado. Kanon se había acostado entre algunos de sus peluches, Milo se encontraba sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y algunos de sus dulces regados frente a él. Parpadeó sin tener idea de lo que Kanon hablaba, y volteó cuando el tema musical de la película sonó de repente y la historia comenzó a rodar en letras amarillas y un fondo negro con estrellas. Tragó algo de lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablar y volvió su atención a Kanon.

—¿Qué?

—Apenas si hemos hablado desde la escuela, ¿no te parece raro?

Milo arqueó la ceja. Terminó de masticar la última pasita y la tragó con algo de dificultad. De repente lució serio. Viró su cuerpo hacia Kanon y juntó las manos sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué sucede?

Kanon inhaló profundamente, se sentó y apretó el pollito de peluche entre sus manos. Los dedos de sus pies, cubiertos sólo por calcetines, se flexionaban debido a su nerviosismo.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

—¿Me amas?—preguntó en un tono astuto.

—¿Qué? no.—Se enfurruñó—. Es decir, sí, pero no es eso.

Kanon ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo. Siguió con la vista hacia abajo y apretujando el peluchito. Milo hizo todo lo humanamente posible para contener su sonrisa y seguir prestando atención.

—Yo solía pensar en Saga de un modo extraño—balbuceó apenas separando los labios. Sintió que se ponía rojo y estaba seguro de que no debería estar hablando de esto; Milo lo catalogaría como un enfermo mental, pero él había pedido algo importante de Milo y suponía que le tocaba darle algo importante también. Y esto era lo más importante—. Podría decirse que estaba celoso de Aioros… demasiado celoso. _Más_ que celoso. Incluso antes que él apareciera, Saga era muy importante para mí.

—¿Te gusta tu hermano?

Entonces sí se puso como tomate.

—¡No lo digas así!

—Te estaba ayudando. No te salía.

Kanon arrugó las cejas y elevó la mirada hacia Milo con miedo.

—¿No te parece raro?

Milo se rascó la sien antes de contestar.

—Saga se ve igual que tú. Si me hubiera topado con él primero, también me gustaría.

—¡Oye!—Le lanzó el pollo en la cara y, acto seguido, le picó las costillas. Milo se retorció y soltó una risa ahogada.

Kanon volvió a ponerse serio. Su mano quedó quieta sobre la cintura de Milo.

—Estaba… creí que estaba enamorado de él.

—¿Y ahora?—Milo se inclinó sobre Kanon, empujándolo suavemente para que se recostara. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió atendiendo y mirando a detalle cada movimiento de sus labios y mohín contrariado de su rostro.

—Él es feliz. Me gusta verlo así. Ya no... ya no es como antes.—Kanon se sintió ansioso ahora que no tenía nada entre las manos, así que las llevó a la cabeza de Milo y lo despeinó mediante caricias.

—Porque me amas.—Sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Kanon se sintió sordo durante un instante. Frunció el ceño y su sonrojo se tornó aún más brillante.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!— tiró el pelo de Milo en venganza.

—Ow…— Milo apoyó las manos al lado del cuerpo de Kanon para levantarse y escapar a la agresión—. Lo dijiste hace tres minutos y medio.

—Lo dije sin pensar.

—Así es mejor—aseguró Milo. Sin pensar era perfecto. Se arrodilló y se zafó la camisa, la desabotonó rápidamente—. Hagámoslo—dijo ante el semblante perplejo del mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijimos que haríamos.—Apartó los dulces hasta el extremo de la cama.

—No dijimos nada, tú dijiste que lo pensarías y— ¿por qué estaba alegando?—De acuerdo.

Se impulsó hasta sentarse y empezó a sacarse la ropa a toda prisa. La playera fue lanzada al suelo, Kanon se retorció para librarse del pantalón, sin siquiera detenerse a desabrocharlo. Se lo jaló por las piernas y acabó pateándolo a un destino desconocido. Luego se acercó a Milo y le deshizo el cinturón. Milo dejó que se siguiera encargando de todo mientras lo estudiaba con una mirada antojadiza. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando tuvo que moverse para que Kanon le bajara el pantalón lo suficiente.

—¡Hey!—se quejó cuando, de un segundo a otro, se encontraba boca abajo contra la cama con el rostro aplastado en la panza del panda gigante que le regaló a Kanon cuando cumplieron un mes. Sus pantalones todavía estaban atorados sobre sus rodillas y Kanon ya estaba restregándose contra su trasero. Dio un sobresalto cuando le jaló la ropa interior y gruñó al sentir que aquél ya tenía una erección. Empujó el panda lejos antes de que acabara asfixiado.

—Alto—ordenó, volteó parcialmente para darle un codazo y se estiró hasta sacar el brazo de la cama.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Kanon, todavía apretado contra la espalda de Milo, quien resopló en respuesta y tanteó por el suelo hasta encontrar su mochila. La jaló con fuerza aventándola contra el costado de Kanon.

—La bolsa interna de la derecha—indicó con la respiración un tanto laboriosa. No podía tener el cuerpo desnudo de Kanon pegándosele así sin sentirse afectado. Kanon se separó sólo durante los segundos que le tomó encontrar el lubricante que Milo guardaba en su mochila. Ya sabía que siempre lo traía ahí pero lo había pasado por alto.

Kanon exprimió algo de la sustancia sobre su mano y de inmediato la untó entre los glúteos de Milo, quien aspiró aire y se tensó. Frunció el entrecejo. Kanon iba muy rápido y no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de gracia para esto. Sacó el aire con una exhalación demorada y apartó las piernas un poco más. Volteó sobre el hombro para notar al otro absolutamente ruborizado y con la mirada un tanto empañada. Sonrió por su expresión despistada y balanceó las caderas. Lo vio dar un respingo y parpadear nervioso. Luego sus dedos se animaron a hacer más que acariciar el rededor y uno de ellos se introdujo sin miramientos. Milo arrugó la nariz.

—Ten cuidado—murmuró con la voz algo engrosada. Kanon asintió y comenzó a mover su dedo lentamente hacia afuera y hacia adentro, notando que se deslizaba con mayor facilidad cada vez.

—Por cierto...—murmuró antes de animarse a meter dos. Milo soltó un ruidito que puso la sangre de Kanon a chispear—. Tenía la impresión de que sólo habías salido con chicas… antes que yo.

—Ajá…—Milo asintió. Flexionó los brazos cerca de su cabeza y pasó la frente sobre el derecho para quitarse las gotitas de sudor acumuladas.

—¿Y cómo sabías qué hacer? Cuando… eso. Esto.—Dio vuelta a sus dedos e intentó separarlos, probando qué tanto podía expandir el estrecho canal.

—Leí cosas—respondió parco, aprovechando para absorber una gran bocanada de aire. Las acciones de Kanon habían dejado de ser incómodas para producirle pequeñas olas de gusto que acaloraban. Suficiente para que su miembro adquiriera rigidez y se viera orillado a friccionarse contra la cama en busca de mejorar las sensaciones.

—Estudiaste para acostarte conmigo— acusó Kanon con una mezcla de burla y reproche—¿Y qué tal si no me gustaba?

Milo prefirió no contestar y sólo meneó el trasero impacientemente. Kanon canceló los planes de intentar que un tercer dedo cupiera, y juzgó que era el momento apropiado para dar un poco de alivio a su propio cuerpo. Embarró lubricante sobre su miembro, se recargó sobre Milo, apoyándose en el codo izquierdo para no dejarle todo el peso encima. Sujetó su pene con la diestra y se acomodó empujándolo entre la división de los glúteos de Milo.

_"Estos no son los androides que estás buscando,"_ escuchó Milo cuando Kanon lo penetró un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— Au… ah, espera.—Su mano izquierda voló al muslo de Kanon en un intento por medirlo, y la derecha se aferró al primer peluche que encontró. No debió alejar al panda. Mordió la cola del cocodrilo y asintió con un movimiento atorado cuando se creyó listo para más.

Kanon trató de controlar el ritmo de sus embestidas pero se sentía un montón de _genial_ estar dentro de Milo y cada vez que retraía su cuerpo para buscar más se le producía un culebreo interno de relámpagos. Era calor y tormenta al mismo tiempo y Milo era suyo, mucho más suyo de lo que le había anunciado a Saga aquella vez.

Los ruidos de batallas intergalácticas provenientes del televisor no le desconcentraron, al contrario, le proveyeron de una sensación de heroísmo que, aunada a los gemidos de Milo, cada vez más altos y agudos, le pusieron la cabeza por las nubes. Se preguntó si él había sonado igual que Milo en todas esas ocasiones previas, y si Milo sentiría el mismo _másmásmás_ que él experimentaba y nunca se atrevía a pronunciar. Las caderas de Milo respondiendo a sus vaivenes fueron otra señal de que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, y se abandonó a una cadencia acelerada en la que hasta la cama los acompañó con rechinidos.

Cuando se sintió más cerca a desbordarse, sujetó fuertemente las caderas de Milo con ambas manos y adhirió la frente contra su nuca, donde su aliento caliente incitó la producción de sudor y escalofríos por igual. Milo daba respingos constantemente, cada beso desordenado que Kanon repartió por su espalda le avivó espasmos que lo acercaban más al otro si es que eso era posible, y que lo hacían apretarse alrededor de Kanon e incrementar su locura y velocidad. El ciclo lleno de tensión y electricidad fue escalando sin tope, algo dentro de ellos se sentía girar sin control y el instante en que todo se desbarató fue justamente eso. Todo.

Kanon no se movió. Vivió su orgasmo dentro de Milo y sobre Milo, oliendo a Milo, saboreando a Milo, sus labios apretados soltando siseos entre que trataban de besar la piel sobre la vértebra en la base de su cuello. Milo gemía de la mejor manera en que uno podría gemir, opinaba Kanon; despacio y profundo, evocándole ternura y avidez.

Milo tampoco se movió. Se sentía desguanzado, débil y con el cerebro un poco achicharrado, pero el conjunto era agradable porque Kanon le había mostrado —muy a su torpe manera— lo que él quería saber. Cuando Kanon pudo respirar un poco mejor, llevó una mano bajo el vientre de Milo para comprobar que había acabado. Una sonrisa aflojada apareció en sus labios al sentir la tibia viscosidad.

Y siguieron sin moverse, porque de otro modo habría que limpiarse, cambiar las sábanas, vestirse y todo para caer en lo mismo dentro de un rato. Mejor quedarse así y esperar a reponer fuerzas mientras escuchaban los diálogos de la película.

—Eso me gustó—murmuró Kanon después de algunos minutos. Estaba con la mejilla recostada sobre el hombro de Milo, quien descansaba la cabeza de lado sobre el cocodrilo que lucía manchitas húmedas donde había absorbido sudor y saliva.

—Lo noté—suspiró arqueando una ceja, se removió levemente y rascó el muslo de Kanon con un par de sus uñas.

—Y yo noté que a ti te gustó también.—Milo podía escuchar perfectamente el gustillo envolviendo cada sílaba que Kanon pronunciaba. Entreabrió los ojos con un poco de cansancio y miró hacia la pantalla, calculando cuánto faltaba para su parte favorita de la película.

—Necesitas practicar.

Kanon esbozó senda sonrisa satisfecha. No se sentía ofendido para nada. Se estiró para besar la comisura de los labios de Milo, sintiendo que se curvaban perezosamente.

—Me ocuparé de eso en las vacaciones—prometió. Milo tendría una navidad llena de regalos.

**[FIN (#2)]**


End file.
